


春日与少年

by GGAD_Young



Series: 春日与少年 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Series: 春日与少年 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565440
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1 战后预言

Chapter 1 战后预言  
2008/6/31 神秘事务司  
没有光，没有风，飘拂如幽灵的帷幔垂落又扬起。每时每刻，都有现世的幽灵脱离半死的躯壳，飞入帷幔之后的死亡之境。

帷幔从未放下过。

帷幔旁有些动静。一个小个子的，身量粗壮的男人正被倒吊着，身体被崩成一条直线，右脚彷佛被铁钉锁在空中。他的身体无声地在空中转着。男人是个纯血统巫师，有着灰色的卷发，还有一个叫做“康奈利·福吉”的名字。

即便是福吉的亲信，也很难认出这位昔日醉心于玩弄权术的魔法部部长了。他依旧是个矮墩墩的男巫，精神状态却已大不如从前，还有轻度的因为压力而导致的谢顶。最与以往不同的是，福吉急剧缩小的眼仁彻底地暴露了他的恐惧。倒吊让他的脑血回涌，他模糊地察觉到自己失禁了，淡黄色的尿液混着稀便正顺着那些高级手工定做的西装倒流到他的脖子上。

“我再问一次，最后一次。”地面上，坐着的男人轻轻开口了。他正在玩弄着一根魔杖，福吉自己的魔杖。眼角的余光瞥见这副光景后，福吉发现自己已经很难记清被绑架的经过了。他只记得那是个美妙的，寻常的下午。在自己还算过得去的退休生活里，福吉总乐于在下午茶的时光里享受一杯加三倍糖的甜茶。然后，那个男人出现了，那个银发囚徒。他没有魔杖，他甚至没有魔杖！他不用魔杖就击败了自己，轻而易举，彷佛捻死一只费洛绦毛毛虫。

他又要问那个问题了，福吉在心里哀鸣道。那是个如何愚蠢的问题啊，那个不能说出名字的人之后，世界上怎会还有这样的疯子？

“阿不思·邓布利多在哪儿。”

男人的语气变得很平淡了，福吉感到受到的压迫少了些，他开始费心聚起残余的精神思考关于那位已经离世十一年的霍格沃茨校长的事情。男人为什么为问他？为什么是他？他最近被人告知关于遇见邓布利多的鬼魂的消息了吗？不，不，他们都在阿不思·邓布利多的葬礼上听到了凤凰的挽歌。他死了，阿不思·邓布利多死了，死了十年了！

冥冥中，福吉瞥见男人举起了魔杖。

再想想啊，再想想，你一定能的，福吉的脑袋越来越痛了，这个东西已经很久没有用作思考。了。想想邓布利多，想想他那该死的学校，想想霍格沃茨……

霍格沃茨。

福吉原本涣散、浑浊的眼珠猛然一亮，他想起了，他想起来了，就在霍格沃茨，就在霍格沃茨！

半个月前，他作为魔法部的代表，和金斯莱·沙克尔，还有那三个孩子，不，他们已经不是孩子了。罗恩·韦斯莱，赫敏·格兰杰，还有哈利·波特，哈利·波特，真是个叫人难忘的名字。他们一起出席了这一届霍格沃茨七年级学生的毕业典礼。

那是个晴朗，有微风的好天气。天空飞过白色的鸽子，掠过高耸着的城堡塔顶。一切都进行地很顺利，十年前的那场大战以后，一切都很顺利，很顺利。米勒娃·麦格用魔杖挥动出的校歌歌词在城堡前闪闪发光，学生们按照自己喜欢的调子唱完，真是古怪的节目。据说这也是阿不思·邓布利多发明的。

一切都很顺利，除了那个突然像疯子一样开始抽搐的女人。

西比尔·特里劳尼脚跟高高抬起，只靠着脚尖支撑着那副骨架般的身体，像被人掐住脖子一样瞪大了眼睛。她的声音像从久远的年代飘来，晴空下整个霍格沃茨绿茵上的毕业生们都听到了她的喃喃自语。

“惊蛰过后，就是春分。”

“死的，回来。朽的，新生。”

“终日游荡的亡灵啊，在夏天相会，在重逢之日。”

那根为他效忠多年的魔杖此刻正朝向它垂死的主人，杖尖沁出绿光。

“等等，等等！”福吉高喊道。

男人将他放了下来。

颓软的脚后跟刚接触到地面，他就猛地咳出了胸膛里淤塞的紫血。康奈利·福吉茫然地望向他对面的男人。他看不清男人的轮廓，目光所落之处模糊极了。被自己的魔杖指着咽喉，福吉被迫开口了。

“终日游荡的亡灵……在夏天相会……在重逢之日……你要的是那个预言球吗……它已经被销毁了……被那个额间有闪电形状伤疤的男孩。我不怕告诉你他的名字，我不怕，先生。你伤害不了他，你伤害不了哈利·波特。他有老魔杖，先生。”

“我要的，”男人轻轻地开口了，“是预言球上刻着的另一个名字，除了盖勒特·格林德沃之外的另一个名字。”

盖勒特·格林德沃！

眼前的一切都清晰了，福吉认出了面前的男人，认出了男人天生的异色瞳孔。

“不。”福吉缓慢地，痛苦地说，“我不能告诉你。”

杖尖刺地更深了，福吉能感觉到汹涌的魔力正欲喷射出来。

“我不能告诉你。”福吉哑着嗓子说，他的眼角流出了痛苦的眼泪，“我不能。”

魔杖离开他了。

福吉的身体猛地向前仰去，他开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，同时又因绝处逢生惊愕不已。

“过去的那一套已经变了，我不会再杀人。”格林德沃说，魔杖轻轻地敲击掌心，“不过，如果你们坚持负隅顽抗，坚持保守这个秘密……”

“告诉哈利·波特，告诉那个邓布利多最喜欢的学生，老魔杖的真正主人，要来找他了。”


	2. Chapter 2 易主

四十个小时后，魔法部一间屋子里。

这是间狭小，隐秘，但舒适的屋子。杏黄色的吊灯从天花板垂下来，藤曼上游走着金色的光粒。仅有的三把沙发椅上，只有两个人坐着，他们都是巫师。其中一个女巫正烦躁地散乱着一头卷曲着的棕发，她撑着下巴，望向远处，嘴里念念有词，眼中却一片茫然。旁边吃着蛋奶饼干的男巫似乎没有被女巫的紧张干扰到，他不停地向棕发女巫挤眉弄眼，眼睑下的雀斑调皮地跳动着。

“放心吧，赫敏。”罗恩·韦斯莱翘着腿，一只手臂搭上沙发的扶手，“哈利有老魔杖呢，那可是一根战无不胜的魔杖。”

赫敏·格兰杰有些生气地瞪向她的丈夫，他一向是他们三个里最没脑子的一个。

“我还要跟你说多少次你才明白，真正起决定作用的从来不是魔杖，从来不是！”

“是魔杖后面的那个人，我知道了知道了。”罗恩连忙摆摆手示弱，不再与他的妻子争论这个问题。他又咬下了一口蛋奶饼干。“可格林德沃已经一百多岁了，他半副身体已经入土了，我敢打赌他连小詹姆都打不过，哈利一根手指就能叫他跪地求饶。”他岔开了话题，却依旧坚持自己的态度。

赫敏拍了拍自己的额头，朝掌心翻了个白眼。

“我希望你的智商不要遗传到罗丝。”她诚恳地请求。

罗恩笑着吞下了最后一块蛋奶饼干。

“你承认吧，赫敏，格林德沃的脑子已经不太好使了。只有疯子才会相信特里劳尼做出的预言。”

“特里劳尼做出的每一个预言都实现了。”赫敏阴着脸说，“你还记得三年级的圣诞舞会吗，她说每当十三个人同席的时候第一个站起来的人就会先死，她对了。那时候小矮星彼得还在你身上，所以我们是十三个人同席的。邓布利多教授先起来了，后来，你也知道。她甚至早在哈利出生前就预言了他会击败汤姆·里德尔！”

罗恩愣着了，他拿着的银盘子没端稳，“哐啷”一声掉在了地上。

“我原以为，”他咕哝着说，拾起地上的银盘，“你是最不相信特里劳尼的那一个，毕竟，在学校是这样。”

赫敏是第一个当面翘了特里劳尼的占卜课的学生。

赫敏抿着嘴，没有说话。她又坐了回去。

“所以，你们相信了？”罗恩试探着问，声音轻极了。他知道赫敏在生气，而他已经习惯了如何巧妙地处理赫敏的愤怒。“你们相信——相信邓布利多——复活了？”

“不是复活。”赫敏揉着眉头，这让罗恩放松了些，但赫敏的下一句话立刻让他的心猛地提了起来。

“是转世。”

“转——转世？”

“我和哈利是这么判断的。”赫敏继续揉着额头，一脸困倦的模样，“我们去看了那个孩子了，跟邓布利多教授年少时期的样子完全符合。蓝眼睛，红头发，还是个天资非常高的小巫师，是的，非常高。罗恩，我没有在哄你，我也不是故意用这个词汇制造出什么戏剧效果。布赖恩·伍尔弗里克的天资非常高，比我所知的任何一个男女巫都高。他以后会跨入我们这个世界的神级领域。”

罗恩的嘴张得可以吞下一个游走球。

“他连名字都是邓布利多教授名字里的？”

“不仅这样，他还是邓布利多教授的远亲，只是从父姓了。他的母亲是邓布利多远房姨婆的表妹。”赫敏叹了一口气，“而且，我们还不是第一个找到他的。”

“谁？”尚未镇定下来的罗恩显得有些惊愕。

“福克斯。”赫敏痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

罗恩覆上了赫敏无意识颤抖的手背，他将妻子搂入怀中。他能感觉到赫敏已经很久没有这么失控了，自从马尔福庄园遭遇贝拉那个疯女人的钻心咒后这还是头一次。

“怎么办——怎么办，罗恩。”她哽咽着说，流着苦涩的眼泪，“我们保护不了他了，明明他帮助了我们那么多。我读了那么多书，学了那么多魔法知识，可是都没有用，都没有用——我们只能眼睁睁地看着邓布利多先生被格林德沃杀死……”

罗恩拍了拍妻子的后背。

“没事，没事。”他轻声说，“我们有哈利呢，他可是大难不死的男孩，是我们的救世主。他还会再拯救一次的，就像十年前那样。”

他刚说完，银色的烟雾就突然闯入了这个隐秘的房间。灵动的猞猁在小小的空间里打着转儿，翻滚到赫敏和罗恩面前，然后，以一个他们熟悉的，低沉的声音开口了。赫敏和罗恩都想起了十年前，那场婚礼上的报讯。他们颤抖着听着。

“一切都结束了，哈利·波特输了，哈利·波特输了。老魔杖已经易主，新主人是，盖勒特·格林德沃。”


	3. Chapter 3 谈判

哈利坐在椅子里，一张寻常的，没有锁链的椅子。他甚至被允许持带魔杖，当然是他原先那根冬青木和凤凰尾羽的。他的拇指轻轻摩挲过杖根，哈利注视着这根曾在十年前铸就过辉煌奇迹的魔杖，却明白此时它已经无计可施。哈利能感觉到冬青木魔杖在呜咽，为它和它的主人悲鸣着。

他身后，乌压压地坐满了半个圆顶礼堂的巫师。落败的时候同伴还是选择与他为伍，这是一件幸运的事情。决斗前，他曾惊愕于一度软弱的福吉竟能在格林德沃的折磨下保护了那个密闭，而战后——不再年少的男孩转过头，瞥见四张苍白的脸。德科拉·马尔福和他的妻子站在他的身后，曾经的死敌站在他的身后。卢修斯和妻子站在儿子的身后，他们依偎地很紧密，与十年前霍格沃茨战役中一样。而卢娜，纳威，迪安，甚至是他们在六年级的时候嘲笑过的大块头麦克拉根，都站在他的身后。韦斯莱一家站得离他最近，乔治和珀西亲密地站在一起，乔治笑起来和费雷德一样，他们本就一模一样。

一只柔软，而有力量的手轻轻搭在了他的肩膀上。哈利转过头，向妻子投去一个微笑。其实这本不需要，他一直知道金妮比他想象的还要坚强的多。决斗胜败结果已然昭示之时，是她第一个冲进决斗圈，朝格林德沃举起自己的那根似乎弱不禁风的魔杖来保护哈利的安全的。

格林德沃站在他的对面，这位曾经在上世纪中叶呼风唤雨的黑魔王此刻身后空无一人，他的信徒早已在伏地魔起势前便或死去，或沉默。但他就那样站在整个魔法部面前，却没有显出任何形单影只的薄弱，他的手上拿着一根刚刚决斗赢来的老魔杖。

“你也看到了，格林德沃。”哈利轻声说，“这不是逞个人英雄主义的年代，我们对你一个，并非没有胜算。”

格林德沃低低地笑出了声。他向前走了几步，迎上哈利毫不畏惧的目光。

“但你也必须看到，如果我要逃走，如果我要乘乱杀死几个人，如果我要在这之后的时间将魔法世界搅地天翻地覆，也并非没有可能。”他的话里带着哂笑，“并且，如果我再次站在这里，你们要面对的可就不仅仅是一个人了。只要给予合适的利益，任何世道下都能召集一大批追随者，时间对我不是问题，波特。”

恐惧如潮水般淹没了群聚着的巫师们，他们只不过离开了那段日子十年，尚且清楚黑暗时代下的统治是什么滋味。巫师们当中涌起一阵骚动，人群中满是窃窃私语。

“你这是在威胁，以数百万人的性命威胁！”哈利愤怒地抬高了音量，“一切只是为了得到邓布利多，然后再杀死他，你做了这一切只是为了颠覆五十年前那场决斗？”

格林德沃挑了挑眉。

“杀死他？不，不。”他的声音里甚至有了笑意，“我不会杀死他，也不会折磨他。你们所要做的只是把他交给我，一个人换整个世界的安定，波特，你做过这么划算的买卖吗？”

“我们不拿性命做交易。”哈利·波特沉声说，“而且恕我直言，我们不会，也不能相信你。”

格林德沃又低低笑了几声。他走了过去，双手撑在哈利身前的那张桌子上，与黑发青年四目相对。

“那让我想想，怎么才能叫你相信我呢，一个牢不可破的誓言怎么样，波特？”

不仅仅是哈利，在场所有的巫师身体里流动的血液几乎都在一瞬凝固了。一个牢不可破的誓言？世界上还有比这更荒谬的事吗？黑魔王竟然要和救世主立下一个牢不可破的誓言！

“别相信他！”

“去死吧，格林德沃！”

“我们不会相信你！”

愤怒的呐喊和尖叫从人群中蹦涌而出，而处于风暴中心的两个人却平静极了，像一对彼此凝视的雕塑。哈利仰头盯着格林德沃，拼命地想从他的眼睛里读出任何遗漏和隐藏的谎言，但没有。哈利眨了眨眼睛，各种可能性的决定在他的脑子里彼此碰撞着。在他二十八年的生命里，他还从未做过如此重大的决定，一个可以在顷刻间改变世界命运的决定。他一直在被迫接受，接受教导，而一直保护他的人都已死去，老去，现在，能做出决定的只有他自己。

“可以。”哈利听见自己的声音在说。

很多年后，罗恩·韦斯莱再回忆起那场时人认为波澜四起，风云诡谲的谈判后，只是无奈地喟叹一声，“那天就好像是，好像是你代表整个魔法部同意将邓布利多嫁出去了一样。”


	4. Chapter 4 重逢之日

春分日，凉意渐消。

哈利站在爬满牛角花的篱笆后面窥视着院落，他的手臂垂贴着裤缝，手腕上是一个新鲜的牢不可破的誓约的印记。离他不到两米的地方，另一个人也有着相同的印记。这是条麻瓜社区里的寻常街道，为了隐蔽，他们都穿上了麻瓜的服装。哈利对于牛仔裤和衬衫很习惯，但格林德沃却嗤之以鼻，他坚持依照自己的审美穿着立领大衣，胸口还搭着银链子，活脱脱像上个世纪走出的人。

虽然他本来就是。

他们的目光齐聚在院落里坐着的一个男孩身上，哈利知道格林德沃看得更仔细些。

小院里洒满了充沛的阳光，兰叶在微醺的晨风中摇曳着。一个晴好的天气，适合相会，适宜重逢。男孩坐在院子中央的一把白色塑料椅上，他正趴在桌上给一只凤凰喂食。布赖恩·伍尔弗里克有一头美丽的，羊毛般松软的红头发，和一双蓝眼睛。男孩似乎没有看到两个巫师就藏在他家的篱笆后面，他伸出手，拍了拍福克斯的喙。凤凰低下头，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的额角。

“就这样放过他吧。”哈利突然说，声音轻极了，“他可以搭上从九又四分之一站台的霍格沃茨特快列车，然后被分到格兰芬多，一定是格兰芬多。他会成为一个出色的巫师，永远无忧无虑地长大，不知道老魔杖，不知道阿利安娜，不知道盖勒特·格林德沃。他上辈子承受的已经太多了。”

哈利听见格林德沃讽刺般地冷哼了一声。

“你不会明白的，波特先生。我永远不会放过阿不思·邓布利多，他也不会放过我。我们活该在一起。”他冷冷地补充道。

就在哈利还在有些惊讶地回味‘我们活该在一起’的含义时，布赖恩突然打了一个盹儿，靠着福克斯慢慢地趴下睡着了。

“我们在他的茶里下了安眠剂。”哈利向格林德沃解释，“现在你可以去看他了。”

这时候，一个穿着灰格子褶裙的妇人从屋子里走了出来，将已陷入熟睡的伍尔弗里克抱在了怀里，男孩的下巴磕在妇人的肩上，长长的睫毛投下一片月牙般的阴影。

“在他睡着的时候？”格林德沃猛地回头瞪着哈利，却发现后者正无所畏惧地环抱着手臂看着他。

“一对监测的魔法手环并不能消除我们对您的忧虑。”一个声音说。

没有任何预兆地，赫敏·格兰杰出现在了哈利的身旁。她侧站着，目睹妇人将布赖恩抱进屋子里，说话的时候甚至没有转向格林德沃。

格林德沃的面目突然有些狰狞，他紧咬着牙关，沉声说：“你们说过，只有阿不思·邓布利多能解开这对魔法手环。”

赫敏毫不犹豫地迎了上去，与格林德沃四目相对，“是的。”她点头。

男孩在熟睡中。

他似乎睡得很不安稳，侧躺着，春日的薄被也有些滑落。格林德沃将被子拉好，在床边坐了下来。尽管邓布利多看上去就要醒来了，但格林德沃清楚，没有魔法部那群人的解药，这个男孩永远不会醒来。他有很多手段击溃魔法部的防御，调制解药，对邓布利多施夺魂者让他给自己解开那对烦人的金属手环，让后将邓布利多夺走，把他藏到一个别人永远找不到的地方。年轻的一代的反抗只是些不痛不痒的把戏。

但现在，格林德沃近乎痴迷地摩挲着阿不思尚且稚嫩朦胧的下颌线。从汤姆·里德尔的索命咒中幸存后，他一直不死不活地在这个世界上徘徊着，一个没有邓布利多的世界。他走过许多地方，格林德沃老宅，德姆斯特朗，戈德里克山谷，霍格沃茨，甚至是他的墓前。他曾经以为他已经面对了一切曾经不敢面对的，却又突然发现这不过是因为邓布利多已经不存在着世上了。

不过，值得庆幸的是，这是个一无所知，十足天真的邓布利多。格林德沃有足够的信心迷惑这个记忆一片空白的阿不思，就像他十六岁那年所做的那样。为了更伟大的利益？不，不，这次他要教导他，他们是彼此最为重要的存在。

他低下头想吻男孩的脸颊，却发现自己的咽喉突然被一个刺人的东西抵住了。

不知道什么时候，那双蓝色眼睛突然睁开了，正以他再熟悉不过的锐利的眼神盯着他。十年后，盖勒特·格林德沃又一次被人用魔杖指着喉咙了。

他们离得太近了，格林德沃甚至可以感受到男孩说话时的吐息。男孩眼中彷佛燃着愤怒的火焰，他盯着格林德沃，咬牙切齿地吐出三个词。

“Don’t touch me ！”


	5. Chapter 5 变数

当他们接受到格林德沃的监测手环发出强烈魔法波动时，哈利和赫敏毫不犹豫地撞开了那扇木门。他们本想实施营救，却看到男孩翻身将格林德沃压在床头，手肘抵住对方的咽喉，抢来的老魔杖挑着对方的下巴，一派上位者的模样。而被牢牢掣肘的格林德沃却没有显露出任何困窘之色，相反，他愉悦地挑了挑眉，眼中甚至闪过一丝狂喜，这让他看起来年轻了至少二十岁。

床上的两位就这样僵持了许久，直到哈利一声咳嗽打破了僵局。

“教授？”他斟酌着开口道。

只有十一岁，面容还带着许些稚气的男孩毫不客气地朝格林德沃甩了个缚身咒。他确认格林德沃动弹不得后，转过身，朝哈利点了点头。

兴许是错觉，但哈利总觉得，年少意气与鲁莽在这一世的邓布利多上占得更多些。他或许是有着上辈子的记忆，但说到底也还是个十一岁的孩子。过去，他曾在老人的眼中目睹过慈祥，疼爱，甚至是愤怒的神色，但与寻常人相较，邓布利多表现得都非常平静。而现在不同，哈利能非常明显地感觉到这个邓布利多的情绪更纯粹，也更激烈。或许是死亡洗去了些上一世他曾承受过的。

“不要怪我，哈利，我只想这辈子能体验一次普通人的人生。”邓布利多苦笑道，孩子般的面容浮现出少许经年的沧桑，“可谁知道这家伙就是要来折腾我。”他朝格林德沃狠狠地瞪了一眼，顿时又像一个满是意气的孩子了。

“所以，教授，您——打算以后怎么办？”哈利悄声试探着问。

“去霍格沃茨上学。”邓布利多说。

哈利刚心想着这是个再稳妥不过的选择，但邓布利多接下来的话让他脑子里的弦立刻绷紧了。

“然后翘课，去禁林，半夜逃下床，在城堡里游荡。”少年得意洋洋地宣布，“在魔法史课上睡觉，魔药课上把坩埚炸出洞，对了，我还要参加魁地奇校队的选拔。我还要经常去挠那扇有梨子的画像，这样每天都有永远吃不完的柠檬雪宝了。对了，哈利，隐形衣和活点地图还在你那儿吧？”

哈利与赫敏互相对视了一眼，他们都能感到彼此艰难地咽了一口唾沫。

“我恐怕不能，教授。”哈利干巴巴地说，虽然这些事他都干全了。

“为什么？”邓布利多的蓝眼睛犀利极了，他直直盯着哈利，这让哈利十分难受。

“我很抱歉，教授，不能。”哈利艰难地重复，“您为什么不考虑重新就任霍格沃茨的校长呢，麦格教授和我们会很高兴看到您回来的。”

邓布利多不满地撇了撇嘴。

哈利能明显地感觉到赫敏求救般拽紧了他的衣角。

“邓布利多教授，您为什么——为什么不能成熟一点呢？”他绝望地问道。

迎接他的是一串晴天霹雳。

“我有天分，我很优秀。我想出类拔萃，我想光彩夺目。”男孩昂着下巴，高傲地宣布。

但邓布利多很快就说不出话来了，有什么力量扯住了他的袖子，男孩一个趔趄向后倒去，跌入了一个温暖柔软的怀抱中。格林德沃轻轻抚过这个还在挣扎的红发小脑袋，脸上是藏不住的笑意。邓布利多想朝格林德沃施恶咒，却发现自己袖子里的魔杖突然消失地无影无踪了，一回头却发现格林德沃正拿着那根老魔杖挑着他的红头发。男孩气愤起了，他疯狂地向哈利眼神示意。

哈利与赫敏交换了一个眼神，他们都明白对方都觉得此刻邓布利多在格林德沃那里似乎更安全些，于他们而言。

“让我去霍格沃茨读书吧，哈利。”邓布利多突然软下声来哀求，“我会做个好学生的，就像以前一样。或者再当个乖乖校长也行。”

见识过邓布利多的狡黠的哈利闭上了眼睛，他偏过头，回避这只披着小羊羔的皮的老狐狸。

“‘无论我们是谢顶的老人还是一无所知的孩童，霍格沃茨，请交给我们知识。’”哈利朗诵着他们的校歌，“这是您亲自编的校歌。而如您所见，现在您既不是谢顶的老人，也不是一无所知的孩童了，霍格沃茨已经没有什么可以教您的了。我会帮您注销学籍的。”

哈利朝气鼓鼓地撑着腮帮子的男孩深深鞠了一躬，然后与赫敏逃也似地离开了这个屋子。幻影移形前，他似乎看到格林德沃正坏心眼地弹着男孩鼓起的腮帮子，邓布利多痛得要去咬格林德沃，却被对方吻住了额头——

他们齐齐在魔法部幻影显形的时候，穿着工作袍的巫师人群在他们身旁如流水般穿过，两人却在广场中央僵硬了很久，犹如一对雕塑。哈利终于扭动快要僵化的脖子看向赫敏的时候，不知是不是错觉，他发现对方眼中竟然折射出疯狂的神色。


	6. Chapter 6 霍格沃茨学子们的叙述

（1）一名斯莱特林新生的叙述——2008

包括我在内，今年所有的霍格沃茨新生都注意到了主席台的不寻常。而且我相信，那些高年级的（尤其是格兰芬多的）似乎也不是很能接受这桩事实，这可以从他们嘴巴大张的程度来评判。

一个只有十一岁大的男孩竟然坐在了主席台的中央！看来霍格沃茨真的没救了，我的父母没有将我送去德姆斯特朗将会是他们犯的最大的错误。

恕我直言，我根本没有看出那个男孩体现出任何一丝能够担当校长的品质。他的红头发亮眼又讨厌，眼睛的蓝色也是最浅薄的那一种。而且，他还有一副坏透了的脾气。我发誓我亲眼看到，就在开学宴会上，因为吃不到最后一块滋滋蜜蜂糖，他狠狠地踢了正在喂他的一个男人。梅林的裤子啊，布赖恩·伍尔弗里克是还没有断奶吗？他为什么需要坐在一个男人的膝盖上全程都被喂着？我三岁以后就再也没使唤过我家的家养小精灵干过这事了。

我错了。

布赖恩·伍尔弗里克不仅没有断奶，他还没有腿。

为什么在城堡里不能好好走路呢？为什么一定要被人抱着走呢？为什么他打了瞌睡就会被人抱着回霍格沃茨塔楼呢？

更让我难以接受的是，他竟然是我们的变形术教授。还有比这更荒唐的事情吗？他站起来都没有桌子上的书堆高。我打赌他的变形术水平一定跟那群格兰芬多的傻大个儿一样差。

好吧，其实他的变形术水平比他的身高还高那么一丁点儿。

父亲来信了，他跟我说，作为一个优秀的斯莱特林，我不应该和布赖恩·伍尔弗里克计较这些。

我绝对不是因为他是邓布利多的转世，也绝对不是因为知道了总是屁颠屁颠跟在他身后的那个留着菠萝头的男人是盖勒特·格林德沃而转变态度的，绝对不是。

（2）一名赫奇帕奇新生的叙述——2011

我的天，真是不敢相信，我们的变形术教授只比我们大了三岁！我甚至没有认出来他就是昨天开学宴会上坐在格林德沃先生膝盖上吃饭的那个男孩。当时我们新生们都在笑他，因为他开始抽长的身体其实——已经不太适合坐在一个成年人的腿上了。阿不思——现在我们都这么叫他了——似乎很害羞，总是想从格林德沃先生的腿上爬下来，但每次都被格林德沃先生按回去了。但格林德沃喂他吃柠檬雪宝的时候他倒是吃得很开心。

我的爷爷来信告诫我要远离格林德沃。真不敢相信爷爷在信里提到的那些事情是格林德沃曾做过的。他是那么温柔，尤其是对阿不思，几乎是无微不至了。高年级的学长告诉我们，直到一年前，阿不思还是被格林德沃先生从校长休息室抱到变形术教室的。

（3）一名拉文克劳新生的叙述——2013  
从布赖恩·伍尔弗里克的面容与已故霍格沃茨校长阿不思·邓布利多十八岁的遗留相片可以评判，他有可能是邓布利多的转世。

从布赖恩·伍尔弗里克的行为，尤其是半夜偷偷跑到家养小精灵工作间偷糖的这种行为可以评判，他不大可能是邓布利多的转世。哦，你误会了。我并非也是因半夜偷偷下床才撞见了我们校长的光辉事迹的。虽然我也的确这么干过。格林德沃先生强迫邓布利多面对大礼堂罚站一个下午，脚旁边堆满了剥开的柠檬雪宝却禁止他吃一粒，连赫奇帕奇的那群饭桶都猜到是怎么回事了。

当然，我们四个学院的学生都假装没有看见格林德沃先生一边哄着一边把十六岁的邓布利多拦腰抱起，走回休息室的场景。

其实我们当时很想求求邓布利多别把脸埋在格林德沃先生的怀里了，我们就算看见了，也只敢当作——看不见。

从布赖恩·伍尔弗里克的魔法水平，可以判定，他是阿不思·邓布利多转世。但我想，阿不思·邓布利多校长应该不会一边叹息着一边说：“我就不能当一回饭桶吗，每一世都是天才好累，真的好累。”这话让赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多的那一群尤其受刺激。

但我也的确想打他。

但我不敢。

最后，从布赖恩·伍尔弗里克今天上课迟到的半小时，以及夏末时还怪异地立起的高高领子，可以判定，他昨天应该被品尝过了。

（4）一名格兰芬多新生的自述——2018  
如果可以，希望盖勒特·格林德沃先生不要在变形课上求婚，虽然他已经习惯性地占用变形课的时间了。因为，这吵到我们的眼睛了。


	7. 春日与少年 番外 1

布赖恩·伍尔弗里克的一天

成年前

6:02   
在格林德沃的怀里醒来，揉眼睛，打哈欠。

6:03  
钻出和格林德沃的被窝。

6:05  
被半梦半醒的格林德沃拽回被窝，被亲亲额头。

6:07  
亲亲格林德沃的下巴，并且被胡子扎到了。

6:15  
终于看不下去的福克斯叼来邓布利多的衣服，扔到正在互相亲脸颊和眼睛的两个人脑袋上。

6:20  
被格林德沃从被窝里捞出，闭着眼睛享受着全套穿衣服务。然后被格林德沃托着屁股抱到盥洗间，依次被刷牙，洗脸，梳头。因为头发太多，梳着梳着又困了，整个人趴在格林德沃的肩上打起了瞌睡。

6:37  
不安分地坐在床上，抬起一只脚等着格林德沃给他穿鞋子。等着时候又百无聊赖地抬起另一只脚戳格林德沃的胸口。然后被格林德沃扑到床上，按的死死的。

7:20  
被格林德沃抱着出门。

7:40  
和霍格沃茨的学生们共进早餐。教工席离奇地空了一大片，格林德沃和他方圆十米渺无人烟。不明所以的邓布利多还是坐在格林德沃的膝头，享受着爱人的投食。

8:02  
一只脚踏进变形术的教室，另一只脚悬空晃悠着。因为他在挣扎着要从格林德沃的怀里跑下来。

8:10  
第无数次接受被格林德沃抱着上课的结果。

12:20  
与霍格沃茨的学生共进午餐。受到和早餐一样的待遇。

14:26  
路过黑魔法防御术教室的时候被里面的博格特吓了个半死，惊地格林德沃风风火火跑过半个霍格沃茨来安抚他的小凤凰。

15:02  
第三十二次给时任魔法部部长的金斯莱·沙克尔写信，要求获得自己前世的遗产。这次歪了歪脑袋，又用羽毛笔在信的末尾加了一条：我快没有钱买柠檬雪宝了。你不会狠心到不给一个孩子买糖吃吧，沙克尔先生？

16:23  
偷偷试穿格林德沃特意为他从对角巷定制的蕾丝边蓬蓬裙，虽然他第一眼看到的时候只想给这条裙子来个烈火熊熊。

16:30  
目不转睛地看着镜中穿裙装的自己，情不自禁地将满头红发散开，害羞地用刘海遮上半个脸颊。并悄悄地捏着裙角转了几个圈。

16:32  
然后被走进来的格林德沃撞见。

19:06  
又一次穿着不合时宜的高领大衣去礼堂用餐。

19:12  
全校师生安静而统一地迅速用完了晚餐。米勒娃·麦格不可避免地注意到，邓布利多担任校长后，霍格沃茨师生的用餐速度提升了一倍。

21:17  
被格林德沃强迫试穿各种裙子并且拍照留恋。

21:31  
福克斯又一次出逃。

23:51  
偷偷溜下床去四楼走廊，还没开始挠那幅画像上的梨子就被人抓住了。

23:54  
跟着格林德沃，一路低着头不高兴地踢着拖鞋走回了校长休息室。

23:58  
得到格林德沃一个贴上额头的晚安吻。

23:59  
不太情愿地亲亲格林德沃。

成年后  
0:00-23:59  
因为过度疲惫而难以下床，翘课，翘班。


End file.
